More Than Friends
by TheFabDonna
Summary: Brooke and Nathan have been friends forever, and they date Haley and Lucas but things change. Then a horrible accident happens. Will they ever be MORE THAN FRIENDS?Ships: Brathan and slighty LaleyBrucasNaley. Rated T to be safe. Ch2 now up.
1. Chapter 1

More Than Friends

Brooke and Nathan have been friends forever, and they date Haley and Lucas but things change. Then a horrible accident happens. Will they ever be MORE THAN FRIENDS?

Nathan Scott heard a knock on his door and turned around "Hey" he said when he saw Brooke Davis standing in his doorway. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a little smirk on his face.

"Does a girl need a reason to visit her best friend?" Brooke answered and went over to Nathan's bed. "And besides, I thought you liked it when I came over?" she said, in a joking matter, knowing that Nathan only had been teasing her.

"You know I do, and you are only teasing me" he said, knowing that Brooke only had played along on his, pretend to be bothered joke. He looked over at Brooke, she looked different. He couldn't quite put his finger on what's new.

"So, have you been out with Lucas tonight?" he asked her. He didn't like Lucas, but he knew that Brooke really cared for him and were willing to give him a chance. "No, he said he had plans with Haley. They were going to catch a movie or something. You heard anything about that?" she asked him.

"No, but I haven't talked to Haley all day. It's kind of strange actually. Well, well. They are just friends, just like us. Right?" He didn't quite know why, been when he said right, a part of his body didn't quite agree with him.

"Yeah, just friends." She smiled at him; he could be so cute at times. "So since our girl/boy friends his hanging out, why don't we do the same, maybe we could hit down at the café? Or just hang here, watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, why not? I mean it's not like I have anything else to do." He said. "So, I am like a second choice, when you don't have anything else to do?" Brooke said, and they were back to the teasing. They have always been like that, teasing each other. Brooke kind of liked it, it defined them. It showed them that it was possible for a boy and a girl just to be friends.

It wasn't like people at school never asked if she was dating Nathan, people asked her that all the time. It was quite annoying actually. She knew she had a rumour on her for being "boy crazy" as her teacher once called her in elementary school. But she wasn't really like that; she just didn't want to settle down with a guy that wasn't right for her. And before Lucas, no guy had really been like that.

She liked Lucas, a lot. He knew how she was underneath it all, that she wasn't just a dumb cheerleader; he was the first guy that realizes that. Except for Nathan of course, but that is different. She and Nathan are just friends and they have been that forever.

Nathan looked at Brooke again; she just sat there on his bed, clearly thinking about something. He liked that. The way she could just sit down and think. She was not just some stupid cheerleader, like some of the other girls. Like Peyton.

She was true and a heart-filled person. And that was perhaps the thing he loved the most about Brooke, her realness. She never pretended to be someone she wasn't.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Nathan broke Brookes little thinking spree. "Huh?" she answered, not really catching the question at first. "Where did you travel of to? Somewhere like the movie theatre and a certain Scott boy, that is not me?" he smiled at her. "Perhaps, you will never know will you" she smiled back.

"So, what about.. A Walk to Remember?" Brooke asked, she remembered the first time she and Nathan had seen it. She had gotten it for her birthday after a lot of begging, Nathan finally agreed to watch it with her. He was crying like a baby before the movie had ended and Brooke saw a side of Nathan that she hadn't seen before. The romantic one, it was one of the moments she remembered best.

"No, I am not in the mood for a chick flick. I just got the new Pirates one. It got Bloom for you and Knightley for me? Plus the added effect of Depp and the action that is necessary for a good movie?"

He said. "Sure, that will be okay" Do you get the popcorn and I go downstairs and grab some liquids. Without booze" she smiled.

Brooke went downstairs to fetch the sodas, and on the way back up, she remembered the first time her and Nathan had a movie night. They were 10, and watched The Lion King. It had always been one of Brooke's favourite movies.

They had sat in Nathan's bed, eating popcorn and drinking Coke. They had been so innocent, and it was an amazing time. Brooke always cried when Mufasa dies, and Nathan had wrapped her in a blanket and said everything will be okay. Everyone lives happily ever after; it's a Disney movie after all. He had been so sensitive.

Meanwhile upstairs, while getting the popcorn ready was thinking about the exact same moment, and then Brooke was the only person that had really seen that side of him. He never showed it to Peyton, and Haley had only seen glimpses of it. Brooke was the only girl he felt like he could totally be himself around; he didn't have to pretend to be something he clearly wasn't.

Brooke walked into the room with the sodas and everything. They lay down on the bed like they have been doing for the past 7 years. Nothing's different, at least not on the outside. But Nathan had started to feel things when he saw Brooke, laid next to her. Something wasn't quite as it used to, but he still couldn't quite figure out what.

As the movie and the night went on, nothing happened and Nathan didn't think more about that strange feeling he never had before. He just laid there in bed, watching the movie like they always did. Like they still were 10 years old, like they still were as innocent as they were back then. Like nothing had changed at all, but of course it had. Brooke was no longer a sweet little girl, she had turned into a beautiful young lady, and Nathan had become quite the catch himself. But nothing of that was on their mind at that moment; they just enjoyed each others company and the movie.

As the night came closer to the end, and the movie was over and they were thrown back into the real world, a place where they were 17 year old and teenagers, Nathan's phone rang. "Hello" he answered. "Oh. Hey, Haley did you enjoy the movie?" Brooke looked at Nathan as he said Haley and she wasn't quite sure what the look on his face told her. He didn't seem to happy to talk to her at that moment. "Hmm.. " she thought wondering why.

Nathan cursed under his breath when he heard his phone; he was enjoying a good time with Brooke, and didn't want to go back to the world where he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend that cared for him and he cared for her. It just wasn't the optimal time to talk to her. He wanted to stay in the world where only he and Brooke excited. The world where two people of different sex actually could be just friends, without the whole Joey loves Dawson scenario.

When he first started to watch DC, he thought that Joey and Dawson were a lot like them, he and Brooke that is. They had been best friends forever, and they could just lie in bed, sleep together without any complications and stuff like that. Like he and Brooke could, and then of course that stopped when they kissed and became involved. Nathan had hated that, he though they needed a TV-series that showed that a boy and a girl could be just friends. Like he and Brooke, just friends.

The night ended and Brooke went home, as she started to walk home she thought about how pure her friendship with Nathan really was the fact that for so long they have just been friends, never any crap. Except for that one time in 10th grade at Peyton's birthday party of course. But that had only been a kiss, a simple innocent one. It was the first time Brooke had been drunk, and Nathan wasn't exactly sober as well. They never talked about it, it was just one of those things that stayed where they belonged. In the past.


	2. The Double Date

**I know it's been forever since I updated, but I had have the worst 7 weeks in my life when it comes to schoolwork and a total writers block, but now I have winterbreak and will try to write atleast one more chapter this week.**

**Thanks to all who rewied. It's means soo much.**

**Addition notes: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL, Mark does and he appearently reads fanfictions.**

* * *

Nathan Scott was lying in his bed, when his phone rang. He looked at it. The screen was blinking "Brooke". He smiled and picked up the phone. "Hey, what's up?" he said. "Hey, I was just kind of wondering if you and Haley want to double date with me and Luke?" she said as innocently as she could. "A double date? Does that mean I have to spend an entire evening with Lucas?" he said. "Yeah, but remember I will be there and so will Haley. You just have to say "hello" and "goodbye" to him." She answered then, knowing that Nathan never really could say no to her. "Okay then, when you out it like that it doesn't seem to bad." He answered her. "Okay, see you tomorrow at 6 pm and call Haley." She said and hung up.

-----

It was Friday night and the clock was 5.50 pm and Nathan was running around the house trying to find his shoe before his big night, and just when he found it, his doorbell rang. "COMING!" he yelled and rushed towards the door. He opened it and when he saw the girl standing outside, he was breathless. "Wow, you look beautiful." He told the girl. She smiled at him and said, "Thanks, you don't look very bad yourself. So, since Haley and Lucas were working at the café before this, I thought it was best if we drove together and met them there?" she smiled at him in the way that only she could. "Good idea, Brooke." He just said and smiled back.

They sat in the car and Nathan look over at Brooke and the way her red dress fit perfectly to her body and how she looked like something near a princess. He could not help but smile, she was so perfect and she was his best friend. Just that, he was her best friend. In addition, she was dating his brother. They were just friends, nothing more.

When they got to the restaurant, Lucas and Haley were already there chatting with each other. "Ready?" Brooke asked him. "As ready as I will ever be" he answered her and they went in.

"Hey, pretty girl" Lucas stood up, went over to Brooke, and kissed her gently on the lips. "Hey, boyfriends" she answered and kissed him back. "Want to take a seat?" he asked her and drew out a chair for her. "Thank you" she said and sat down.

Nathan looked at them, they looked happy. I do not want to take that away from Brooke, so he decided to put on his best behaviour tonight. Then he saw Haley, she was glowing. She looked amazing too, not like Brooke. However, amazing in the Haley way, the way only she could be. "Hey, you look amazing" he said and kissed her gently on her lips. "Hey, I've been waiting for you" she smiled at him and Nathan remembered why he fell in love with her in the first place, her amazing smile.

"Thank you for being so patient" he smiled at her and kissed her gently again. "So, shall we order then?" he asked the whole group.

After they got their foods, they just sat there talking to each other. Nathan was surprised when he found himself enjoying himself, and just then he felt a foot, a female foot touching his leg. This feeling came through him, this wonderful feeling and he knew it was Brooke's foot, because Haley's legs are too short to reach him.

He loved that feeling when her foot touched his, he do not know why but it does. Parts of him does not like that he feels like that when Brooke is around him, he knows that Brooke only thinks of him like just a friend, and they are just friends. And they probably always will be just friends.

"Nathan?" Haley said his name and threw him out of his little Brooke-phase. "Yeah?" he answered her. "I asked you if you wanted to go with us and buy some ice cream?" she looked at him, and she could tell that something was not quite right. However, she was not the girl to bring that up during a date or around Lucas and Brooke for that matter,

"Ice Cream? That sounds good" he looked over at Brooke and Lucas, they were sitting there kissing each other and enjoying each other's company. It sting somewhere in his heart seeing them together, he did not know why though. Brooke deserved more than anyone to be happy.

And she was, he could tell just by looking at her right now, she was happy.

As they walked down the beach strip with their ice creams and watched the ocean, it was quite peaceful. Lucas and Brooke were holding each other's hands and so were Nathan and Haley. "This is perfect, isn't it?" Brooke asked, and looked over at Nathan, but Lucas was the one that answered. "Yeah, it is. I'm here with the girl of my dreams and my best friend" he smiled at Haley.

Nathan looked at Haley and then at Brooke, he was also here with the girl of his dreams, but was the girl of his dreams the same girl as his best friend? She could not be, it was the only thing he could thing of. It could not. It would have ruined their entire relationship and probably not in a good way, because he could see at Brooke that she really loved Lucas. She had not felt that way about a boy since she dated Nick Evans in 8th grade but he moved and Brooke had cried in Nathan's arms for hours before she finally fell asleep.

It was the small things Nathan remembered the most about their friendship, the moments were Brooke let her guard down and just was Brooke and no else, when she did not pretend to be someone she was not. That was the girl Nathan loved, the girl Lucas loved too, and he knew that.

Brooke looked at Nathan there they were watching in the moonlight, she looked at him and wondered what was on his mind. She could see that something was on his mind; they had known each other long enough for her tell that just by looking at him. Brooke liked the mystery part of Nate, the part that she saw when nobody else was looking. The part he showed to her, when nobody else was looking.

"Well, we should be heading home, shouldn't we?" Lucas asked as he saw his clock, "Mom's going to kill me if I am late again" he smiled at Brooke. "Should I take you home or..?" he looked at her. "No, I am staying with Nate tonight, my parents are out of town again and Deb's off somewhere with her new boyfriend, so me and Nate are going to keep ourselves in each others company." She smiled at Luke. "Okay, goodnight then." He leaned in and kissed her, Brooke smiled and said "goodnight".

"Haley. you ride with me then?" Lucas asked. "Sure, since we are going to the same way anyway." She looked at Nathan, said "goodnight", and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He kissed her back and said "goodnight" .

When Nathan and Brooke were back in the Scott mansion and in bed, in a very Joey and Dawson way, Brooke turned to him and said "We are always going to be friends right? I want it to stay like this forever". Nathan just smiles and said, "I'm not going anywhere." Then they felt asleep.


End file.
